


mere monstrosity

by Marenke



Series: AUgust 2020 [14]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Human/Vampire Relationship, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: “So you can’t go in the sun, you need blood to survive, and you have elongated fangs.” Annabeth said, taking notes in her little notepad.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Series: AUgust 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828096
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47
Collections: AUgust 2020





	mere monstrosity

**Author's Note:**

> prompt for day 14: vampire au!

“So you can’t go in the sun, you need blood to survive, and you have elongated fangs.” Annabeth said, taking notes in her little notepad. She was sitting in Reyna’s laps, and the girl’s hands were steadfast on Annabeth’s waist, who put the pen she was using behind her ear. “Are you sure you’re not just an extreme case of anemia, sun sensitivity and have a weird dental problem?”

Reyna, who was pretty sure she was a vampire, chuckled dryly. Annabeth, earnest in her question and obviously not a supernatural believer, kept looking at her.

“Yes, pretty sure.” She drawled, drumming her fingers. Annabeth straightened herself in a snap, blushing, even though the low illumination did not allow other humans to see it. Better, thought Reyna: she rather liked the idea of Annabeth blushing only for her to see. “Any more questions?”

“Several.” Annabeth turned a page of her notepad, and Reyna’s eyes caught only a glimpse of the scribbled mess of notes in there. She had made a _diagram_ while they talked. “So, if you’re allergic to the sun, have you considered wearing sunscreen?”

“Not particularly.” Reyna drummed once more on Annabeth’s waist, and the girl bit her lower lip. “Listen, how about you ask me questions later? I’ve been dying to kiss you.”

Annabeth flushed more, and Reyna smiled, fangs showing through her lips. 

“Technically, you are already dead, if you’re really a vampire.” Annabeth pointed out, and Reyna opened her mouth to discuss that if they were going by technicalities, she was an _undead_ , if anything. She never had the chance, though: Annabeth kissed her in the clumsy way mortals with little experience did, teeth clashing for a brief second before she pulled back enough for the kiss to be good.

The blood inside Annabeth’s vein sung to Reyna as she deepened the kiss, and the vampire hoped it tasted as good as it smelled. 


End file.
